The True Draco Malfoy
by dracos.girl.hermione
Summary: He looked so lost, it broke her heart to see him like this. No one should ever feel like this...ever. "You dont need to apologise for that, the only thing you need to apologise is for the way you treated me and my friends for the last 7 years. And as far as I am concerned, you already have"


**Hey Guys! This is just a random story i thought i wanted to write off the top my head. I suck at stories but I hope this one wont be too bad. I dont own any of the characters or the world of Hogwarts. Its all thanks to J.K Rowling**

Her body wouldnt stop shaking, she tried to control her body and will the shaking to stop but no avail. She hated that the cruciatus curse left her scarred. She knew that the damage was done, thanks to Bellatrix she will never be the same again.

Everyone was welcoimed back into completing their last year of school, Ron and Harry decided to go and become Aurors but Hermione wanted to finish her schooling and earn her job in the ministry and not beacuse she brought The Dark Lord down into nothing and saved the wizarding world.

But there she was, she had been walking down the corridor to do her rounds as her Position of Head Girl (everyone knew she had got the position anyway) but no one had expected Draco Malfoy to be Head Boy let alone come back to Hogwarts.

She was happy and hoping to go and have a quiet night of reading when suddenly she collapsed as her knees gave way from her trembling, they always happened suddenly and she would have no control over them but this time it had gotten worse.

She tried so hard to try and breathe but she felt like her body was on fire, the pain wracking through her. She gasped for as much air as she could. Then the pain got worse, which made her cry out in pain, tears streaming down her face, she was clutching her stomach as the pain kept coming and never stopping.

It was at that moment that a certain blonde haired slytherin to walk around the corner to find her on the floor, when his eyes met her body his face went pale. As if it was instinct he ran to her.

He fell to the ground before her and hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to flinch but he was slightly shocked that she didnt.

"Granger"

She didnt hear him until he called her name once again,

"Hermione..."

She looked up at his face, looking at the way his hair fell in his eyes, his eyes...that was what she noticed, bags underneath them and he looked like he hadnt been sleeping very well.

"...D-Draco..." she gasped, "im in so much pain.."

He looked at her, not know what he should do, then suddenly the pain subsided and she could breath properly again. She felt weak, feeling like she couldnt move. Draco just sat there, looking at her with what looked like guilt, and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Im so sorry, Hermione. Im so sorry that this is happening. I should have stopped her, Im such an idiot for letting it happen..."

"Draco...hey...hey..." she grabbed his face, placing both hand on each side and made him look at her. He looked so lost, it broke her heart to see him like this. No one should ever feel like thise...ever.

"You dont need to apologise for that, the only thing you need to apologise is for the way you treated me and my friends for the last 7 years. And as far as I am aware you already did that. Its ok..."

He suddenly burst into to tears and she pulled him to her, cradling his head and placed her chin on top, letting him cry out everything he felt. She was severely heart broken. He was broken, in more ways than one. He was all alone and had no friends. Everyone in Slytherin has basiclly stopped talking to him, because him and his mother wanted no part in being with the Death Eaters. Most of the slytherins condemned him for that.

His father was in azkaban and his mother was very sick, he didnt want to come back but she insisted he came back and finish his education.

Now he sat there in Hermione Grangers arms crying, god he felt like an idiot. He felt so embarrased that she was witnessing him being broken, his soul shattered.

After a while he wiped his eyes and pulled away, she slowly let him go. She looked at him with begging eyes.

"Draco...could you help me get back to the Head common room? I dont think i can walk on my own"

He nodded not saying anything but grabbing her by the waist and pulling her up, he didnt say anytihng and he made sure sure he wasnt showing any emotion for anyone, even her. He was too embarrased. He then grabbed on of her arms and placed it around her neck and helped back to their common room that they shared. 


End file.
